Utilisateur:Philoust123/Chronologie
Fichier de travail pour la Chronologie A ajouter ou vérifier par date * -2500BC env : Vulcans begin to mentally train themselves to suppress their emotions. ( ) dans un rêve de Quark]] * Vers l'an 1000 : Gint, le premier Grand Nagus, codifia les valeurs culturelles ferengies dans un livre appelé "Règles d'Acquisition". ( ) * 12ème siècle : Vérifier Kukulkan visita la civilisation Aztèque sur Terre et aida à leur développement. (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") *16ème siècle/17ème siècle : Royal Navy *17ème siècle : St Patrick *17ème siècle? : "Frère Jacques" *1707 : Royaume-Uni *1761: On May 18th of this year a lunar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h07 at night. (Star Trek: Enterprise) 's "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics".}} *''1764'': On April 1 of this year a solar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h25 in the "forenoon". (Star Trek: Enterprise) *14 juin 1775 : Formation de l'US Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Army *13 octobre 1775 : Formation de l'US Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Navy *1801 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *(1813-1814 peut-être) : Davy Crockett "indan fighter" - vérifier traduction ? *1831 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1857 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? * 1863 : Vérifier Henry Ford *1876 : Vérifier que l'image corresponde bien à William Lyon Mackenzie King {+ mandats} *1885 : Vérifier D.H. Lawrence dans *1892 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1900?/1901: The story Peter Pan is written by author J.M. Barrie. When Pavel Chekov asked James T. Kirk where the next course should be Kirk responded "Second star to the right. And straight on 'til morning.", a quote said by Peter to Wendy in the Disney adaptation; the actual quote from the book was "Second to the right. And straight on 'til morning." (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) *1906 : John Carradine vu ? *1910s : Avion Fokker *1918 : Joey Bishop cité ? In the fictional holodeck scenario of the invasion of Sainte Claire during World War II, the character Bobby Davis is born in this year. ( ) *1920 : Isaac Asimov cité dans DS9 "Far Beyound the Stars" ? Charlie Parker (jazz) entendu ? *1924 : James Baldwin cité ? *1926 : Cal-Neva Lodge (vérifier sources du casino construit en 1926) + Ray Price + Duke Snider *1927 : Royaume-Uni *Avant 1928 : Date de construction du Graystone Hotel (réel ?) *1931 : Vérifier : Dans l'univers fictif de Dixon Hill, le policier McNary se lia d'amitié avec Dixon Hill. ( ) *1936 : Vérifier Stuka dans *1939 : Image Boeing 314 *1941 : Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel, by Tracy Tormé, was published this year in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1944 : The Big Good-Bye, a detective novel in the Dixon Hill series, was published in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1953 : "Gambling action slated at Albany" (journal) + autres journaux *1956 : John Carradine vu ? *1961 : Explorer S-55 *1965 : Gemini 3 "Molly Brown" *1972 : Kung Fu *2003 : Toyota Fine N *21ème siècle : Rockwell X-30, OV-165 *2252 : Les Esprits du Ciel visitèrent la Terre à la recherche de leurs Héritiers. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun signe d'eux. ( ) => Probablement "12 générations" de 10 ans !!! * Dates indéterminées : Naissance/décès de Ray Rosenbaum ** Dates indéterminées Non-canon : Naissance/décès de R.S. Friedman A dater * Sociétés : Nokia, Three Miles Island, Ames Pool Hall * Technologies : e-mail, Internet, Macintosh, Huey 204, locomotive, Tesla, Mouvement brownien, décibel, Fahrenheit ** automobile : Lada, Edsel, Fiat, Honda, Chrysler, AMC, GMC, Pontiac, BMW, Buick, Daimler-Benz, General Motors, Mercedes-Benz, Mercury, Plymouth, Toyota, De Soto, Citroën, Peugeot, Saturn Corporation * Cultures : Toltecs, Vikings, Moais, Aztèques, "Inheritor" (vo), Aborigènes, Mayas, Sarrasins, Nubiens, Yoruba, folsom * Vins & bières : Château Latour, Ruppert * Arts : ** Sculpture : Louve capitoline, ** Peinture : dadaïsme, cubisme, fauvisme, impressionnisme, Constructivisme, Sandpainting, Surréalisme, Madonna Litta (de Léonard de Vinci) ** Musique : *** Styles : jazz, charleston, tango, rumba, valse *** Titres : "Sweet and Low" (réel ?) / The Minstrel Boy de ? (à dater) / "en:Cancion y Danza Number 6" de Federico Mompou / "en:First Gymnopédie" de Erik Satie, "en:Sonata in C major" de Domenico Scarlatti / "I've Been Working on the Railroad" ** Littérature : Bible, Beowulf, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, "A Scandal in Bohemia", Commodore Hornblower, Kama Sutra, *** Shakespeare : cf Ex Astris Scientia (pages) / Richard III : Pages dans "Lonely Among Us"? / Henry V : réf dans TNG "Emergence" *** Magazines : WorkingWorld.com * Monnaie : Franc, Dollar, Dollar canadien, Penny, pound (£), scudo, shilling * Langues : fr * Règnes et présidence à ajouter/vérifier Non-canon * A ajouter : Louis XIV (règne) / Louis XVI (règne) / T'ung Chih / Tzu Hsi / (Joshua Abraham) Norton * A vérifier autres sources : James Cook / Francis Drake / David Farragut / Benjamin Franklin / Charles de Gaulle (USS de Gaulle NCC-311) / Martin Luther King, Jr. / Guillaume d'Ockham / Sharon Stone / Tibère / Voltaire / Richard Wagner / Grigori Konstantinovich Zhukov * Articles canons - ajouter réf non canons : Vénus / Jules Verne / Virgile / George Washington / John Wayne / H.G. Wells / Orville Wright / Richard Wright / Chuck Yeager / Zeus * Évènements non canons : ** 1939 : 1939 New York World's Fair (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" novélisation) ** 1940 : 1939 New York World's Fair avec Bud Abbott et Lou Costello (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" novélisation)